


猫咪驯养手册

by chamiao



Category: actor rps
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 15:51:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17449871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chamiao/pseuds/chamiao
Summary: 荤的，兽化🍑，很泥慎点





	猫咪驯养手册

猫咪驯养手册  
【RPS】开桃  
茶腐玉

 

更衣室的淋浴间狭小逼仄，花洒的扳手扳到最热，蒸腾着水汽在镜子前氤氲出白雾。镜面被人随便抹了两把，隐约能看到人影闪动，近期大势组合成员黄子韬正半倚在墙面的瓷砖上，一条腿被人架起，仰头发出难耐的喘息。

他的队友金钟仁正半跪在他腿间，握住他的脚踝亲吻，一路向上直吮到大腿内侧。饱满的大腿肌肉紧实，在灯光下呈现浓稠的蜜色，金钟仁用力吸了两口留下红痕，又换成似有似无的轻柔舔吻，温软湿热的舌头触碰到他的性器，舌尖在根部轻轻打了个圈，转而去攻击柔嫩的穴口。

黄子韬被按在墙壁上动不了，只能断断续续发出呜咽，快感不断累积，电流混乱地冲到头顶，爽得他脚趾都蜷缩起来。他的阴茎勃起，身体抖得快要站不住，抬手撑在金钟仁肩侧，双腿大张，从缝隙中露出一条毛绒绒的尾巴。

而那并非为做爱增添情趣的道具，而是货真价实的猫尾，豹猫的皮毛花纹华美，绒毛细软娇嫩，根部隐没在股缝间。金钟仁亲昵地用掌心抚弄两下，连同黄子韬发间刚刚现形的、因为欲望而敏感地抖个不停的猫耳朵，在他眼中早已见怪不怪。

这本来也没什么，想象一下，如果你的队友本体是只猫呢？

如果你的队友本体是只猫，又刚好正在度过发情期呢？

如果你的队友本体是只猫，又刚好正在度过发情期，只能躺在你身下挨操呢？

那就操到他爽，随遇而安者金钟仁对此并无异议。

 

一直舔到对方下体湿漉黏滑，金钟仁才终于从他腿间起身，伸手摸了两把，唾液混合着对方股间渗出的淫液，湿淋淋沾了他一手。他似笑非笑地举起右手，将腥膻的液体蹭到黄子韬鼻尖，然后轻柔地用舌头扫荡一圈，探过身和他接吻。

“来，自己试一试。”他的声音低沉而充满蛊惑，从亲吻的间隙传来，让黄子韬本就迷迷糊糊的大脑更加混沌不清。迷茫中他似乎被对方握住手腕，抵达某个隐秘的入口，顺便挟持了他的尾巴……

金钟仁耐心地引导他，用一个指节探入后穴，指腹缓慢地推进，一并进入的还有被液体濡湿的尾巴尖。某一个瞬间，炸裂的快感从尾椎骨传上来，黄子韬低呼一声，像是终于意识到自己在做什么，热血瞬间冲上脸颊，然后一股脑涌向下腹。

他在做什么？用手指和尾巴操自己？黄子韬羞耻地咬住薄唇，止不住羞耻得全身发软。金钟仁站在花洒下，挑起一边唇角，正盯着自己勃起的欲望露出玩味的表情。

“别，别看。”他锐利的视线凝成实体，黄子韬被盯得无端紧张，微微闭上眼，睫毛无知觉地剧烈抖动。性事中的金钟仁不似平时温柔沉默，更像他舞台上的状态，说一不二荷尔蒙全开，强势得让人难以招架。

“没事，乖。”金钟仁舔舔他鸦色的睫毛，手指在他穴口反复按压，压得小穴愈发湿软泥泞。他不着急继续深入，反而一派气定神闲地收了手，压低的嗓音轻轻撩在黄子韬耳畔，若有若无地问道，“可以么？”

“什……什么……”温热的气息吹拂在猫耳上，引起阵阵颤栗，天生比人类敏感许多的耳朵受不了刺激，脆弱的耳内血管连着心跳疯狂鼓动。黄子韬话都说不利索，一张口就带着哭腔，急切的搭配他软糯的发音，显得特别好欺负，“可以……钟仁，快……”

浅尝辄止的触碰如同饮鸩止渴，体内的瘙痒感越发浓烈，他无意识向前贴近，换来对方的指节按压着深入。发情期带来的湿滑便于进入，金钟仁的指盖修剪得整齐圆滑，指腹接触肠壁逐步扩张，加大力度深入内里，随即快速地掠过前列腺。

猛烈的爽感只维持了一秒不到，金钟仁又状若无意地探向别处，然后在不经意间轻慢地扫回，就是不肯给他一个爽快。黄子韬被这忽上忽下的感觉刺激得发疯，不知道哪里又惹到钟仁了，才要这样欺负他。

“钟仁，那里，重一点……”他撒娇似的在对方颈窝蹭了蹭，软软说了几句好话，然后仰起头，献祭似的露出光洁的脖颈。金钟仁果然十分受用，埋首在他颈肩啮咬，手上也逐渐加快了动作，不断增加探入的手指，次次碾压在他最敏感的那点上。黄子韬被指腹插得口唇濡湿，无力地拥住他，闭上眼感受逐步攀升的快感，突然对方动作停住，松开环住他的手，食指抵在他唇间说，“嘘……”

“嗯？”鼻尖被浓烈的气息填满，黄子韬从喉咙里挤出不明所以的问询，刚想催他快点，忽然听到门外有脚步声，惊得他下意识想要蜷缩起来。但他忘记了对方还在他体内，挣动间撞上敏感点，猝不及防地发出半声呜咽。

“忍着。”金钟仁在黄子韬耳边小声警告，皱着眉抽出手指，将浴室门推开一条细缝。他从门板的缝隙中探出头，刚好看到吴世勋抱一袋薯片，冒冒失失就要往里闯，于是赶紧用手势示意他停下，问道，“怎么了？”

“钟仁？干嘛，你洗澡还怕人看？”吴世勋忍不住吐槽，薯片嚼得嘎吱响，在水汽氤氲的淋浴间高度饱和。他左右打量一番，皱皱鼻子嗅了嗅，挑起眉毛似笑非笑，“我说，你不会是在那个吧？啧啧啧，还真是精力旺盛。”

“你到底有什么事？”金钟仁不耐烦地顶回去，与此同时，感觉到阴茎顶端被人搔刮了一下，不知道是有心还是无意。

“我找Tao呢，你看到他了吗？也不知道跑哪里去了，刚才在台上好像还有点发烧，每个月总要不舒服两回，让他吃药还不肯吃，真麻烦……”

他抱怨起来没完没了，然而金钟仁已经听不到他在说些什么，不安分的小猫咪舔舔他的顶端，然后一口吞下，该死的还是深喉。他回过头，看到黄子韬不知什么时候俯下身，正跪在他脚边，努力地吞吐他已经完全勃起的性器，一边抬起那双泛红的桃花眼盯着他瞧。

血气一瞬间涌入头顶——他的眼妆在水汽中晕开，猫咪唇被他的阴茎塞满，脸蛋小小的脏脏的，画面感过于刺激了。金钟仁的头脑一阵阵发懵，视野中全是黄子韬乖巧地伏在自己胯下，腰软软地塌陷下去，屁股挺翘，脊柱构成令人心动的凹陷，持续的水流源源不断，顺着那道完美的曲线，流向双臀间那处隐秘之所，让人移不开视线，只想用力捅进去，翻来覆去干那个能让他哭出来的小洞……

“钟仁？想什么呢？”世勋见他久久不应声，抬手敲敲门板，尝试性推了两下。对方平时也会选择性过滤掉他说的话，但像这样整段屏蔽实在少见。

“嗯，我没看到，去找灿烈哥问问。”钟仁的声音比以往更加低沉暗哑，不知是因为什么，世勋不想自讨没趣，撇了撇嘴便转身离开了。

 

听到脚步声渐渐远去，金钟仁终于发出短促的低喘，拽住黄子韬的头发将他拉过来，在他口腔内恶意冲撞。他的动作不加节制，每次都顶得对方微微仰头，反复挺动了几十下才肯抽出，阴茎凶恶地挺立着，然后以不容抗拒的力道，拦腰把人拖起来。

“你刚才想做什么？”他强势地覆压过来，一边逼问一边靠近，握住对方畏惧瑟缩的尾巴。他一定有意控制了力度，让黄子韬不会觉得疼，同样也不会满足，恨不得他能再重一些，更加粗暴地握住他的脆弱。

“没，没做什么……”猫咪尾巴被制住，从喉咙深处发出一声长长的、变了调的呻吟，上挑的双眼中泪意斑驳，可怜又可爱的模样更加激起凌虐欲。他的性器和对方的摩擦在一处，尾巴也被牢牢控制着，两边都似有似无地让人心痒。情欲中的猫咪有意亲近，从喉咙间咕哝两声，发出甜蜜而粘腻的呼喊，“钟仁……”

“叫我干嘛？”金钟仁得回应有些咬牙切齿，恶狠狠的情态让黄子韬性欲高涨，钟仁表现得越凶，他下面就越发湿得一塌糊涂。对方像是了解他难以言说的欲望，眼神像钩子一样牢牢锁住他，毫不留情质问道，“刚才为什么突然含我，是故意想被世勋发现，嗯？让队友都知道你发情了，正在被我操？”

“没，没有……”他的下流话太过直白，黄子韬只是听听就不禁全身颤栗，激荡得头皮发麻。但他发誓他没有那么想，只是看到钟仁……就忍不住，想凑过去吻他，然后将那个散发着雄性气息的大家伙全部吞下。

脑内的妄想刺激穴口翕动，隐秘的欲望烈火一般快要把神经烧断，他又渴又痒，快要承受不住。在意识迸裂之前，黄子韬上前一步，主动吻上金钟仁的唇，讨好似的轻轻吮吸，妄图获取一丁点垂怜。

金钟仁怔愣片刻，很快反客为主，含住他的嘴唇将舌头挤进去，舌尖辗转扫过口腔，又湿淋淋地反复舔他上牙膛。黄子韬被这突入其来的攻势刺激得膝盖发软，呻吟着向后瑟缩，手指仓皇摸索，试图抓住些什么。

无奈身后只有冰冷的瓷砖，他徒劳地收紧五指，在墙上留下几道破碎的水痕。金钟仁掰开他两条大腿，再度将手指探进去，被开拓过的后穴早已湿软得不像样，很快就拓展到三根手指。他草草按压了两下，退出手指，随即换上早已蓄势待发的性器猛冲进去。

“啊……”他咬咬牙插入了一半，顾虑着对方不敢全部进入，谁知发情的身体却不知餍足，反而愈发主动地贴过来，抬起双腿环住他的腰，努力调整着气息轻声说到，“太凶了，好棒……”

而这句话推翻了最后的理智，金钟仁闻言加大幅度，器官凶狠地在他体内肆虐，后穴痉挛似的收缩起来，被对方托住屁股再稍稍一松，前列腺正撞在体内饱胀的阴茎上。他操得又深又重，每一下都狠狠碾在敏感点上，积压着快感不断叠加，根本不给他喘息的空间，持续的刺激快要将他逼疯。

“慢一点……钟仁，求你……”纯情的幼猫遵从本性，发出更为放荡的呻吟，句尾微微颤抖，是遮也遮不住的泣音。黄子韬的双腿快要挂不住，被金钟仁牢牢按住，毛绒绒的耳朵也被他含在嘴里，湿热地将内部舔了个遍。然而这一切的一切，都抵不过身下火热，全部触觉都逐渐远离，整个人似乎只剩下连结处滚烫无比，硕大的凶器在他体内撞击。

求饶并没有带来速度减缓，相反，金钟仁越加狠戾地捏住他的腰侧，大力抽动操得股间水声四溢。所有感官积聚在那一处，猫咪避无可避，只能瑟缩在人类怀里颤抖，发出一声接一声的求饶，说话也颠三倒四地捉不到重点，“钟仁，再快一点，就是那里……别，太快了……”

“韬啊，韬……”金钟仁也叫他的名字，闷着头发出轻笑，动作却是毫不留情的强硬，每一下都顶得他手脚发软，还要分心挑逗他被冷落的前端。前后夹击的酥麻感令他手足无措，热烫的肠壁绞得更紧，快感接连上涌让他承受不住，呼吸被堵在喉咙口，连叫都叫不出来。

濒临极限的爽感太超过了，他反射性地想逃，随即被金钟仁更加用力地拥紧。他的手指紧紧扣住对方肩膀，无意识落下成串眼泪，然后在无声的哽咽中迎来高潮。高潮带来眼前发白，后穴无意识绞进，绞得钟仁猛烈地抽动了几下也射出来，随后是漫长的，近乎窒息的拥抱。

他们相拥在一起休息片刻，简单冲洗干净，在花洒下交换了一个足够湿润的吻。金钟仁帮黄子韬把衣服穿好，捏捏他发软无力的手脚，一把将人拉起来，拇指辗过他的眼睑柔声道，“走吧，我的小猫咪。”

“好的，主人。”回应他的是一个驯服的、落在掌心的舔吻。

 

End.  
2019.01.17

我对开老师是真爱，即使生日过去了三天也要让开老师吃上肉！！！


End file.
